He's My Worst Enemy But I love Him
by xxKnockoutDivaxx
Summary: Mr. Anderson is switched back to WWE for a whole month, with one thing on his mind, break the vipers heart and get his title shot, but what happens with he starts falling hard for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Of all I would like to say this story does contain slash so if you don't like slash please click the back botton or keep reading, Second of all I would like to say that I've had this story in my head for a long time but wasnt sure if I wanted to actually write it, but decided to write at least one chapter of it to see what other people thought of it. So, I hope you like it and tell me what you think, I don't care if it's nasty or nice okay i do...but yea**

**A/N: I own nothing xD**

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Randy yelled entering the hotel room that he shared with Cody and Ted, Cody looked up from the game he was playing,

"Kidding about what?" Randy looked at the younger man and let out a low growl,

"Stupid Vince made a stupid bet with stupid Jeff Jarrett and fucking lost and now they have to switch someone from the TNA brand to the WWE brand." Cody looked confused,

"Why would Vince do something like that?" Randy sighed and shook his head,

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW MAYBE HE SHOULDN'T FUCKIING DRINK AND MAKE FUCKING DUMB ASS FUCKING BETS WITH FUCKING RETARDS!" He screamed, Cody nodded.

"Okay then," he said turning back to his game knowing it was best not to talk to Randy when he was one of his moods.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Ted asked coming out of the bathroom leaning against the wall folding his arms around his chest. Randy looked at his friend and sighed,

"Well, we are getting someone for TNA for a whole fucking month." Ted looked shocked,

"What! Who?" he asked, Randy laughed and shook his head,

"Oh that's the best part, Ken Anderson." Ted's mouth hung open; Vince had let Ken go after he had almost injured Randy, it was almost impossible to think that he would let him come back.

"Wow…wait…who's going over to TNA?"

"Either David Hart Smith or Tyson Kidd Vince was arguing with Jeff over the phone when I left, I didn't stick around to hear any more of it." Ted nodded as someone knocked on the door he looked at it and opened it revealing a smiling Mike Mizanin,

"Hey guys, I heard the news." Randy looked at Mike, of course he would know already, and then his heart sank, what if he was going over to TNA? After working with him for a couple of weeks he had gotten closer to the blonde and even let his wall down around him, something he rarely did to anyone.

"You're not going over there are you?" Mike chuckled and shook his head entering the room as Ted closed the door,

"Naw, I do believe my name was brought up though but word got around fast but David's going over there, Brett's pretty pissed along with the rest of the Hart clan." Randy nodded; he never cared for the boy even if he was a third generation superstar, they never did get along.

"Well as long as I never have to see the guy I'm fine with it."

"Yea…you see that's going to be a problem." Randy froze to look at the blonde, wondering what he could mean, a storyline with him. That was something that Randy wouldn't mind beating him up was something he wanted to do,

"What is it?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"You see…part of the agreement and something that apparently Jeff found to be very funny was that you and Ken have to share a room together." Randy clenched his fist tightly,

"What did you say?"

"You and Ken have to share a room together…alone without anyone else in there." Randy growled loudly pounding his fist into the wall leaving a very huge dent in it then stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Both Mike and Ted looked at the door for a second before at each other,

"Well…that went well." Mike said softly before walking over to where Cody was sitting and sat down beside him, Cody looked at Mike before handing him a controller and restarted the game, and Ted walked over to the bed and sat down and watched them play.

"Hey Mike, where's Alex? He's usually tied to your hip." Mike shrugged,

"Don't know I haven't seen him since this morning, he got pissed at me for talking to Morrison like usual."

"Well why did you talk to him?"

"He asked me to hand him a fucking towel in the god damn arena bathroom, and I said sure and now Alex is pissed at me." Ted sighed and shook his head not wanting to get into details all he knew was that Mike and Alex were having a hard time since John had came back to Raw a couple of weeks ago. He headed back over to the bathroom and knocked on the door,

"It's open." He opened the door to see Randy sitting on the floor, sighing he walked over to him and sat across from him,

"Besides the whole Ken issue are you okay?" He asked softly, Randy looked at Ted they had known each other since they were kid's Ted knew Randy like a book, Randy shook his head slowly as Ted sat in his lap,

"It's going to be okay buddy, you got me and Cody, and Mike too." Randy looked at his friend and smiled, and nodded slowly, there were only three people in the world besides his family that he let in and showed his true self too, and he was planning on keeping it that way.

* * *

Ken growled to himself as he packed up his belongings in the locker room, he had just gotten the message, a message he didn't like very much. He had to go back to WWE for a month, and room with the man that got him fired. Randy Orton, he hated him, hated more than anything or anyone he had ever known.

"It can't be that bad." Matt Morgan said from the bench he was sitting on watching Ken pack up, "I mean you can avoid him as much as you want can't you?" Ken sighed looking over at Matt,

"Do you realize I have to room with him?'

"Doesn't mean you have to sleep in the same room as him!" Ken glared at his friend,

"And where to expect me to sleep? In car? I have no friends over there anymore! The one's I did have left and the other one's just quit talking to me!" Matt shrugged and got up,

"Just trying to help buddy." He mumbled as he walked out of the locker room, just as Eric was walking in.

"Just heard the great news pal!" Ken gave him a tired look and sighed,

"You think it's great that I have to go back to that place? Then you're on crack." Eric laughed,

"Well fine it's not that great but you have to room with Orton for real?" Ken nodded and sighed,

"Yup I have to room with the real ass." Eric gave him an evil grin,

"I got a proposition for you kid." Ken gave him a puzzled look,

"And what's that?"

"You know I used to wrestle with his father, hated the guy, and you hate his son, here's what I want you to do while you're over there I want you to make him fall in love with you and then break his fucking pathetic heart." Ken thought about this for a minute,

"And why would I do this?"

"Because If you do I'll give you any title that you want." Ken smirked he liked this idea,

"Any Title?"

"Any Title, even the knockouts title." Ken chuckled at this last one and nodded,

"Sure, sure this should fun." He smirked shaking Eric's hand, this month wasn't going to be so hard after all, he was going to play with the viper's heart and then get his title.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this story contains slash and blah blah blah if you've read chapter one you probably already know that, but anyways this is one of my stories i'm not so sure if i want to delete or keep so i've decided i'll probably update it every once in awhile until it gets more reviews. **

**A/N: I also own nothing.**

Randy glared up at the hotel there was no way in hell he was going in there, no way in hell he was facing the very man that he got fired, it wasn't his fault though he was just complaining after the match about how his whole body hurt and Vince had heard then decided to fire Ken. But he didn't know that, and he probably would never know that.

"Okay, you have three options, you can either sleep in your car for the whole month or you can go home not wrestle anymore and risk the chance of getting fired. Or you can suck it up get your ass in there and just deal with this." Mike said coming up behind him. Randy looked over at his friend,

"I can't believe fucking Vince is making me do this." Mike shrugged,

"A bets a bet my friend,"

"They would have never known the difference!" Mike sighed,

"Yes the would have Jeff made the room arrangements and called every single hotel we were staying at and made sure you two were always in the same room." Randy growled more before turning around grabbing his suitcase and walked into hotel followed by Mike.

"I wish that fucking retard would fall off a fucking cliff!" Mike laughed,

"You and the rest of us buddy." He said softly. Randy walked up to the front desk,

"I'm here to check in." The lady looked up and smiled,

"Okay what is your name?"

"Randy Orton." She smiled and looked at her computer and nodded looking back up at him,

"Alright your room number is 356 on the third floor and Mr. Anderson has not checked in yet." She said holding out his key,

"Lucky fucking me," Randy growled grabbing the key out of her hand and walked fast towards the elevator, the lady looked at him in confusion, Mike chuckled apologizing for his friends actions then checking him and Alex in then following Randy over to the elevator.

"I know you don't want to do this dude but do you have to have such a negative attitude?" Randy looked over at Mike,

"Do you realize how much I hate this guy?" he asked as the elevator door opened and they both entered the elevator. Mike nodded pressing there floor number,

"Yes I do remember how much you hate him and all that other stuff that happened but you can make the best of this."

"How Michael, how am I supposed to make the best of having to room with some guy that I wish was dead?" Mike shrugged,

"Hey don't ask me I've never had that problem before" Randy shook his head,

"Yea well I wish I never had this problem either"

"Well…you could fix that problem." Randy shot him a look,

"And how do you expect me to do this?"

"Well you could room with me and Alex and sleep on the floor, or, you can sleep in Ted's room now that Cody's gone back to Smackdown." Randy nodded,

"Yes but if I stayed in yours and Alex's room I'd have to hear you two fight or do other things and if I stayed in Ted's room rumors might start so maybe it's just best that I deal with him for the next month, thirty days isn't that long." Mike laughed and smiled,

"Yea it could be a whole year." Randy glared at him,

"I don't even want to think about that." Mike smiled at him and shook his head as the door opened and they both walked out.

"You know I'm impressed with you."

"Whys that Mizanin?" Randy asked as he opened the door to his hotel room and walked in,

"We've been talking for a good couple minutes and you have yet to drop the f bomb." Randy smiled a little,

"I guess I haven't." he said throwing his stuff on the edge of his bed and looked around the room, he was thankful it was a pretty good size room it meant he had more room to himself. He looked over at the beds and growled like any good hotel they were both right next to each other something Randy wouldn't have mind if he didn't have to room with Ken. "Mike come here and help me move this bed over. Mike nodded walking over to the other side picking the bed up as soon as randy did.

"Where do you want it?" he asked,

"Over there," he nodded over to the wall closet to the window; Mike nodded and started to move over to the wall and sat the bed down then walked back over grabbing the night stand and moved it over. Randy grabbed his suitcase and started to unpack, Mike jumped onto his bed grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. Randy looked over at him and raised his eyebrow, "You do realize you have your own room right?" Mike shrugged,

"Yea…but Alex is probably there right now I don't feel like dealing with him right now." Randy sighed,

"What happened this time?" Mike shrugged,

"I don't know it's just he's so weird about things it's like I can't talk to Morrison without him getting jealous."

"Well you did date Morrison for about four years and now all of a sudden he's back on RAW and giving a hell of a lot of attention I'm sorry man but the kid does have a reason to be jealous." Mike sighed and looked over at Randy,

"I know but I don't love Morrison anymore that after all of the shit he did to me, I love Alex, and Alex should know that." Randy sighed looking at Mike,

"He probably does know that he just needs a little reassuring from you, you need to show him that you do really love him, how I don't know I'm not Alex and I'm sure as hell not ready for a love life again." Mike nodded,

"I can understand that man," Randy sighed slamming his fist down,

"It just fucking sucks you know, I have to see him every fucking week on RAW and he acts like nothing happens! And worse I have to see him every day with his stupid British boyfriend!" Mike sighed,

"I know buddy I know." Randy sighed as he opened his mouth as the door opened, both boys looked towards the door where Ken stood with his luggage in his hand, he had a hat on his head and the usual clothes that he was used to being seen in. He stood there awkwardly looking back at the two boys. Mike smiled a little looking back and forth between Randy and Ken, while Randy was just glaring at Ken.

"Well," Mike coughed, "I should go see if Alex has made his way here yet, I'll see you later Randy." He said jumping off the bed and passing right by Ken not saying another word. Ken watched him go then looked back at Randy who was still glaring at him, Ken looked at the two beds seeing that Randy had moved one bed far off to the corner,

"Well, I guess I'll take the bed that you haven't moved." He said,

"Very good you're not as dumb as I thought," Randy growled, turning his attention back to unpacking. Ken rolled his eyes shutting the door and began to unpack himself, he knew this month was going to be a very long month already, but he had one thing on his mind and he was going to make sure that he got his prize no matter how hard it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the school years coming to an end (yays!) which means that theres going to be more updates on all of my stories due to the fact ill have internet access at all times. I'm planning to rewrite Break even and Baby I still love/ need you. Breakeven probably going to stay mostly the same I just want to switch the POV. But anyways heres the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. **

Randy woke up the next morning facing the window not willing to turn around, kind of hoping the last few days were all a dream and Ken really wasn't in the bed next to him sleeping. He closed his eyes rolling to the other side opening them again glaring at the figure in the other bed sighing to himself he got out of his bed grabbed some clothes to get ready for the day. Hopping into the shower he turned on the water and sighed as he felt the hot water run over his body. After last night he had no idea how he was going to make it the rest of the month, last night alone was hell, neither of them has left the room after they both entered. He was glad he had his computer and kept himself busy talking to his fans on twitter and watching a movie on Netflix. There had to be a way out of this somehow even if it meant begging and pleading to Vince. He jumped out of the shower getting dressed and quickly grabbed his duffel bag and phone without a second glance to the figure in the bed and headed out the door.

Once downstairs he noticed everyone was basically at breakfast, he walked over and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and went to go find Ted who was sitting by himself reading a newspaper. "Anything good in there?" he asked sitting down across from him. Ted glanced up at his friend smiling a little bit,

"Nope but, I'm glad to see that you made it through the night." Randy sighed,

''Yea but that was only the first night, there's many more on the way." Ted nodded,

"Yea but you better make the best of it." Randy nodded,

"I need to talk to Vince though there's no way I'm going to spend a whole month with him."

"There's no use of talking to Vince again he's already made up his mind you can't get out of it sorry to say." Mike said coming up behind him followed closely by Alex. Randy sighed looking at his friend as he sat down beside him, "You just got to make the best of it buddy." Randy growled and looked over at Ted,

"Can't I room with you?" Ted laughed and shook his head,

"No way buddy I love you but not that much I only have one bed in my room." Randy sighed putting his head down shaking his head.

"So much for that." He mumbled, Mike patted his back,

"Don't worry buddy it's going to go by fast as soon as you know it it's going to be over and Ken will be back over in TNA where he belongs." Randy looked over at Mike,

"How many more days?"

"Saying as it just started today, thirty." Randy groaned looking at the time then sighed,

"We better get going or we're going to be late." The others nodded getting up and grabbing there things.

"Hey Randy," Mike said, "just out of curiosity is Mr. Ken awake yet?" Randy shook his head,

"Nope," Mike laughed,

"Well that might make him get fired or get more shit than he already is." Randy and Mike started to laugh as Ted smiled a little shaking their heads. Alex stopped and looked over at the elevator then back at the group and slowly backed away making sure he wasn't caught, luckily Randy and Mike were to busy making plans up on how to make Ken's life hell. That they didn't notice Alex sneaking away, and Ted was to busy listening and checking his phone to notice either. He pressed the elevator waiting for it to open. He wasn't sure what came over him, this was usually something he did. But the way Randy and Mike were acting made it seemed like Randy was the victim. Little did they know that Randy wasn't the only victim here, Ken was also, Alex had heard the way that the other superstars talked about him, and it wasn't pretty, he got into the elevator and rode it up to the floor everyone was staying on and walked over to Randy and Ken's room and knocked on the door loudly. A few seconds later a sleepy looking Ken opened the door giving Alex a very confused look.

"Can I help you? You know Randy's already left right?" Alex nodded,

"Yea I was just making sure you was up and you weren't late for practice." Ken raised his eyebrow,

"And may I ask why you did this?" Alex shrugged still not knowing why he was actually doing this. Ken sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Well thanks bud since I'm up now you can go meet up with your people if you want too." Alex bit his lip.

"Well they already left I was wondering and if maybe I could just go with you so I didn't have to go alone." Ken raised his eyebrow in shock. Was Alex Riley really offering to tag along with him as they made their way to the arena? He was after all dating Mike. Then a thought came across his mind, Alex was dating Mike, and Mike was close friends with Randy, he could use Alex somehow to get to Randy, all he knew is that whatever he had to do he was making sure he was getting that belt. He smiled to himself and nodded to Alex,

"Sure that would be okay, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Alex smiled,

"Alright I'll wait out here." He said, sighing to himself hearing his phone go off his checked it, it was Mike,

_Baby where are you! _

Alex sighed knowing Mike would come and beat the shit out of him if he knew what he was doing,

_Forgot something in the hotel room I'll be down there in a couple of minutes I love you. _He texted back quickly as he looked back at the door. Wondering if this was the right thing to do.

**A/N:eh..this chapter was basically help set up more of the story next chapter coming in the next couple of days or maybe this weekend if the world doesnt end (heh kidding) or however long it takes me to finish my final projects. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayys another chapter! Yup, this is the only one I'm continuing with then rewriting another, which hopefully I'll update this one every week, But i make no promises anyways heres the next chapter! hope you enjoy! **

Alex drove to the Arena in silence, it was awkward having the most hated man in his car, Michael was going to kill him, not that he cared after all he could have time to smooch with Morrison while he was busy with Ken, he sighed looking over at Ken who was looking out the window,

"Soo.." Alex said looking back at the road, "how was your first night?" Ken looked over at him and laughed,  
"Great! I get to hang out with the biggest dick head on the planet who practically already wants to kill me, which I don't mind because I would like to see him six foot under as well." Alex sighed,

"Randy's not that bad once you get to know him." Ken raised his eyebrow laughing again,

"Really? He's not that bad?" well looks like you don't know the real Randy." Alex sighed shaking head,

"He's not the same person he was the last time you were here."

"Hmm, really now? What happened to him to make him change?" Alex sighed closing his eyes for a little bit, scenes came flashing back to his head, him and Randy standing backstage watching _him_ make out with that douche, acting like he didn't care that Randy and Alex were both watching him. He shook his head,

"Nothing don't worry about it." Ken shrugged,

"Okay then lets talk about something else how about Michael? Last time I saw him he was still head over heels with Morrison." Alex grip tightened on the steering wheel as he clenched his jaw, Morrison…that asshole. Ken saw this chuckling "Touchy subject?" Alex nodded a little,

"Yea…while you are here can you kill him for me?"

"No can do buddy," Ken said shaking his head, "So what happened to make you hate Morrison so much?"

"He came back to raw..he wants Michael back." He growled, Ken smiled,

"He didn't change huh? He wants what he cant have."

"He had Michael, he'll probably get him back."

"He cheated on Michael, he didn't give a shit about him."

"Michael loves him."

"Michael loved him he loves you now."

"He loved Morrison first."

"Who give's a shit about Morrison! He's a prick he doesn't stand a shot with Michael."

"Than why is he trying to get back with Michael?"

"Were you not listening to me? He wants what he can't have, and now that he can't have Michael back he wants him, which he is not going to get him back which makes him want him." He said nodding, Alex looked over at Ken and sighed shaking his head,

"Love sucks." Ken nodded,

"That it does." Alex sighed pulling in the parking lot and parked the car, "Soo wait ten minutes until you've entered?" Ken asked, Alex looked at him like he was stupid,

"What..dont be stupid." He said getting out of the car. Ken sighed getting out and walked along side him,

"A bunch of people are going to be very pissy if they see us together."

"Like I care." Alex mumbled walking into the arena, Ken sighed, shaking his head. This was a bad idea, very bad, but he liked it, it would piss of Randy and at least he had someone on his side.

* * *

Mike through his phone at the wall "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND SOMETHING IN OUR ROOM!" Ted looked at him raising his eyebrow,

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend Michael? Or did him and Randy just magically changed bodies." Mike glared at him,

"Funny shut the fuck up, Alex is never late something's up."

"Nothing's up Michael, he's probably just late and is in a bad service area nothing to worry about." Michael glared at him,

"If this was Cody you would be freaking out."

"Yea but Cody would never ignore me and do stuff behind my back." Ted smiled, Michael turned to glare at him, Ted frowned "Sorry," Ted said looking away, Michael scoffed looking away, sighing,

"He's never done anything like this until Morrison came back." He muttered,

"Than that's it we have to kill Morrison." Ted said nodding looking at him, Mike looked back at him confused,

"What? We are not killing anyone!" Ted shrugged,

"well you have no other options I'm sorry." He said getting up and walking away out of the locker room, Mike sighed following him out, Ted turned around to face him,

"You know..another thought we should probably just go back into the locker room and wait until your match that would probably be a good idea." Ted said nodding pushing Mike back into the locker room,

"Ted what the fuck?" Mike asked, "Let me go!" he said pushing Ted out of the way

"Wait Mike!" Ted said as he ran after him "That is a very bad idea…" He said running into him, he stopped to walk beside him and look at what he was staring at, Ken and Alex together laughing, acting like they were friends. Mike growled clenching his fist, this was not happening; _his _Alex was not flirting with the enemy. No this definitely not happening, growling he turned around and stormed off, Ted turned to watch Mike walk away then back at Alex and Ken, he sighed turning around to follow Michael off.

* * *

Randy tied his boots getting ready for his match smiling he looked around his locker room, peace and quiet which is what he liked before a match, being left alone gave him time to relax and get ready, it drove a lot of people crazy but it was his way of doing things. It was apart of his ritual which everyone knew not to interrupt.

"I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Mike shouted storming into the room, Randy sighed closing his eyes then opening them slowly,

"What is going on Michael." Randy said looking over at him,

"Alex and Ken hanging out, walking around together." Mike growled,

"Your Alex?" Randy asked

"YES MY FUCKING ALEX, MY GOD DAMN FUCKING ALEX LIED TO ME!" he said punching the wall.

"Oookay so it is true Randy and Michael really did change bodies, can you ask me how you two did it?" Ted asked walking into the room meeting two eyes glaring at him, "Oookay look Mike maybe he just went back to your room to get something then he saw Ken and was nice and gave him a lift?"

"Ken was still asleep when I left the room Ted there was no way he could have just magically woken up plus Alex did just randomly sneak away from the group." Randy replied, Michael growled clenching his fists.

"Trader…" Michael growled,

"Alex is not a trader,"

"YES HE IS!" Michael yelled, "KEN IS THE BAD PERSON!" Ted rolled his eyes shaking his head,

"No, he's not you two act like it's all Ken's fault like all of this his idea! But, guess what it's not! And, I know that I act like I want that guy dead but really Randy's not the victim!"

"So He's the victim?" Randy asked looking up at him,

"No! Your both the victim but you two hate eachother so much you to realize that!"

"SO YOUR ON HIS SIDE NOW!" Randy growled standing up,

"NO! I'm not on anyone's side"

"Really? Because a couple of hours ago you agreed with us that you wanted him dead!" Ted sighed shaking his head,

"Randy look you know I'm your bestfriend.."

"RIGHT! MY BESTFRIEND! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN SIDING WITH SOME DOUCHE BAG!"

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Ted looked at both Randy and Michael both of them had there arms crossed glaring at him shaking his head, "Just forget it," he said walking out the door slamming it growling "this is going to be a very long fucking month." He growled,

"Always talk to your self Dibiase?" Ted glared at the person shaking his head

"What the fuck do you want." He shrugged,

"I was just going to make sure he was okay."

"You stay the fuck away from him."

"Who's going to stop me you?" he laughed, Ted shook his head,

"I will stop you he might be pissed off at me and think I'm a trader but I will make sure you never ever hurt him again." He growled laughing the other man shook his head,

"fine alright I understand." He said walking away, Ted sighed watching him

"Why couldn't have I been drafted to SmackDown? I heard theres not much drama there." He muttered walking away.


End file.
